1. Field
The present disclosure relates to high speed packet access technology of wireless communication system, in particular to a method and system for acquiring continuous packet connectivity technology support capability information.
2. General Background
In the high speed packet access system, the user equipment (UE) is allowed to stay in dedication state for a relative long time, in order to avoid to be shifted to cell common state as no data is sent in a relative short time, and UE power resource and system load can be saved while the UE is in dedicated state. 3GPP R7 protocol introduces continuous packet connectivity technology, in which, when there is no uplink data of UE or control information on HS-DPCCH (Dedicated Physical Control Channel (uplink) for high speed downlink sharing channel), the transmitter will be powered off; when there is uplink data of UE or control information on HS-DPCCH, the transmitter will be powered on, thus the UE power resource and system load can be saved; at the same time, the base station (BS) will power off the transmission of F-DPCH (Fractional Dedicated Physical Channel) during the interval in which the receiver is power off to avoid resource wasting. Namely, continuous packet connectivity technology can be implemented only under the supports of both the BS and the UE.
Whether the UE can employ continuous packet connectivity technology shall be controlled by radio network controller (RNC), according to 3GPP protocol, the UE which support high speed packet technology is forced to support continuous packet connectivity technology, while no requirement is applied to the BS. Therefore, it is necessary for the RNC to determine whether employing continuous packet connectivity technology based on the support capability of the BS, so as to configure related parameters required by continuous packet connectivity technology. In prior art, according to the standard protocol, the serving RNC can not acquire the information on whether the BS of the drift RNC supports continuous packet connectivity technology or not, thus continuous packet connectivity technology can not be correctly implemented.
Therefore there is a need for a solution for the serving RNC to acquire the continuous packet connectivity technology support capability information (CPC Capability) of drift RNC BS.